I don't care
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Remus and Tonks fight and then events cause Remus to come to his real feelings about Tonks.


Takes place in OotP- enjoy!

* * *

"Remus! When person is in love they can overlook everything!" Tonks stomped her combat boot

"Nymphadora we've-"

"Tonks! I don't go by that horrid name!"

"Okay, Tonks, we're 13 years apart and there is the small part of me being a monstrous werewolf. It just won't work, you need time to think," Remus gently shut his book

Tonks stomped her foot again,"time? That's nonsense! Age is just a number! You're the one who needs to think!" Remus opened his mouth to argue again, but was cut short by Tonks furiously pressing her lips against his own. Tonks swiftly pulled away and looked at him dead in the eye

"Watch this, you think," Tonks disapperated, leaving a surprised Remus alone in the Black library. Remus brought a shaky hand to his lips, lightly touching them. Remus shook off his surprise and climbed the many stairs up to the 5th level where he was crashing. He fell into a restless sleep, his dreams running wild. First was James and Lily alive with a baby carriage, the baby was normal minus the fact it had Snape's full grown head and face. The next was Tonks running around slowly transforming into a werewolf. After that he woke up, dried tears on his scarred cheeks. He cloaked himself in a bathrobe and left his cozy room to wander the halls and just think, he didn't plan to run into anyone.

"Ron?" Was a squeaky reply to the person Remus had just run into and pushed to the carpet

"No, Remus. Ginny?" Remus reached out his hand to assist the figure to the floor

"Yes, I couldn't sleep so I though I would get Ron," ginny brushed herself off. She wore a tank top and fuzzy pink pajama pants.

"I almost had the same idea, minus finding Ronald, I was just planing to walk" Remus said

Ginny looked up at the tired looking man, her heart throbbing at his awful look," Mum taught me how to make some mean hot chocolate, wanna join me for a cup?"

"That sounds lovely," Remus agreed even though aimlessly wandering the halls at night hour sounds pleasurable he couldn't resist her young face. The duo walked to the kitchen they didn't share a word, the floorboard creaking under their weight. Ginny walked over to the counter to brew up hot chocolate while Remus rested in a chair.

"Anything on your mind?" Ginny slide a steaming mug under his nose

"Nothing much," Remus lied,"How about you?" Remus sipped the sweet drink

Ginny ran her finger over the mug's rim,"Just fighting with myself, nothing new"

"What are you fighting about?" Remus asked

"I have a major crush on Harry, it's been the same since like I was 10, he shows no interest in me at all my friends and even Ron, all told me to move on, I just can't really seem to. I'm angry with myself for still being hung up on the guy, the other half is still hopefully he will come around soon it just doesn't seem like that,"

"That sounds very hard, I think you should do what your heart says," Remus said thoughtfully, his mind wandering over to Tonks

"I might, I better head up, take a shower before anyone else" Ginny drained her cup, nodding curtly at Remus then left him glanced down at the frothy liquid in the speckled cup. His mind wandered over everything that he knew, from being a professor to the death of his best mate and his wife. For some reason his mind kept coming back to Tonks. To her weird fashion sense, her bubblegum pink hair, to her obsession with the weird sisters and even her laugh. He didn't count how many hours he sat there lost in thought, he only snapped out of it when Molly Weasley bustled in muttering about breakfast

"Merlin! Remus dear are you alright?" She gently patted his shoulder

"Oh yes Molly, just a tad tired," Remus emptied his mug in the sink and walked over to the library to bury his nose in a good book. He circled the shelfs, selecting books as he went. He ended up with a pile and crashed on a armchair, one by one finishing the book cover to cover.

"OI! Mate, when I see you you always have a bloody book, go live your life!" Sirius stumbled in a great hour later, a half empty bottle on fire whiskey in hand. Remus shrugged off his comment. The next week passed each day the same, in included sleep loss, reading, and being alone. Tonks was not spotted in the Black manor at least once. Remus began to miss everything about her, the house seemed strangely empty without her, eerie and quiet. He was driving himself mad without her company, he would never admit it but he was certain her fancied her down to the last bit. He couldn't stand her not there, he had to find out if she was okay.

"Sirius?" Remus asked after a second Tonks free week

"What Moony?" He looked surprised to see him without a book

"Do you happen to know where Tonks is? She's missed the last Order meeting," Remus looked around his friends untidy room

"She said something about a test, why do you care?" Sirius looked back at Remus and smiled,"You don't fancy her now do you?"

"Never, but did she happen to mention when she would be back?" Remus could feel his cheeks get warm

"You do fancy my cousin! I knew it!"'Sirius jumped from his chair and danced around his room

"Fine maybe I do, but do you know," Remus hid his scarlet cheeks

"Nope, but I know she is at her flat, and auror training just ended, I can get you there" Sirius smiled and leaned against the door frame

"yes please" Remus coughed out with embarrassment

"Anything for a pal!" Sirius grabbed his wand and latched onto Remus. In a quick flash. Remus appeared in front of a small flat. He looked over to se Sirius grinning like a mad man, he winked at Remus. Remus gave a small groan and knock lightly on the door

"Hold on!" Tonks voice came through the door, it was followed by many crashes and a scream

"Hello?" Tonks appeared with her hair sopping wet, and a bathrobe wrapped tightly around her small frame

"Mind if I come in?" Remus side stepped Tonks, which was very bold considering his actions lately. He walked into the entry way to see a wood coat rack sprawled on the floor next to crumbled cloaks

"Well you already are, it would be quite rude to kick you out now" Tonks shut the door

"I need to talk to you" Remus turned to see her face

"Fire away then, I've got time" Tonks met his gaze. Remus grabbed her cheek and pulled her face to his, their lips making contact. Tonk instantly responded to the kiss. Her tongue entering his mouth, touching his tongue playfully. He pushed her against the door, his hand still other cheek the other on her waist, her hand on his back. She pulled away after a few moments of bliss

"Remus, what about all your excuses?" She batted her dark eyelashes at his face

"I don't care, I love you" Remus couldn't stop the words before they tumbled out, Tonks eyes widened

"Do you know how long I waited to hear that? I love you too, I always have" Tonks kissed him again, harder. They shared a passionate kiss, then decided to celebrate at the three broomsticks over a foamy butterbeer

"Why did you run off?" Remus grabbed her hand across the table

"Because they said so," she took his warm hand

"They?" Remus knit his eyebrows, worried about who Tonks was conversing with

"Who came up with the saying," Tonks went on as if it was obvious

"what saying?" Remus was surprised he hasn't heard this before

"You never know how much you love something till it's gone," Tonks smiled at Remus

"You tested me?" Remus asked

"More like, brining to your senses, but in a way yes" Tonk leaned over and gave him a peck

"Well, you know what I think?" Remus gave his tone an edge of seriousness

"What?" Tonks smirked faded. Remus leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss,

"I don't care"


End file.
